This invention relates to seat structures. More particularly, the invention relates to seating structures for aircraft.
Due to the unique environment in which they are used, aircraft seat structures must meet a number of requirements. For example, such seat structures must satisfy government regulations involving aircraft safety. In addition, aircraft seat structures must meet relatively rigid weight guidelines in order to provide satisfactory economical operation of an airplane in which they are used while, at the same time, occupying a minimum of space and still providing maximum passenger comfort and convenience.
Due to the peculiar requirements of seating structures employed in aircraft, research and development has resulted in the provision of a wide variety of seating structures suitable for aircraft use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,841 discloses a berth and chair arrangement in which aircraft seats disposed in tandem and having adjustable back and seat members and arm rests are employed in pairs to form berths. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,261 discloses a convertable chair with foldable arm rests and a back member which reclines to form a bed or cot. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,981 discloses an adjustable pilot chair which is movable in a fore and aft direction on a pair of tracks and provided with an adjustable seat, back rest and arm rests. Still another aircraft seat assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,240 in which both fore and aft tracking and lateral tracking are employed in order to change the position of the seat location in the fuselage.
Now, while known prior developments, such as those mentioned above, have enjoyed acceptance in the aircraft industry, there still exists a need for further improvements in seating structures to be employed in airplanes. The present invention fulfills this need.